Talk:Desire demon
Love of Those Around You "Love of Those Around You" what is that about? Is it a +X to approval? Or something else? 16:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :It seems to let you choose an ally to give a bonus to approval. I received +20 (I chose Alistair because he was at the lowest) --Timefounder 03:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The specific desire demon you are talking about is described here Arl_of_Redcliffe#The_Desire_Demon--Mytharox 17:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Empty articles? why? Why are there so many empty articles on this wiki? We see enough of the Desire Demon that we could create a personality sub-section, at the very least. There are a lot of articles on here that could be greatly improved. Alas, if no one wants it to be, I shall not tamper with it. But if it's all well and good and an admin gives me the say-so, I will add a personality section.Lying Memories (talk) 03:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :It always seemed to me as though the codex excerpt gave a good sense of the desire demon's nature. What sort of elements were you hoping to add? 04:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It just feels like we can expand on it a bit more, because on the Kingdom hearts wiki, they also have journal entries in the articles, but they also make a personality section showing anything and everything that a certain character has done in the series. Along the lines of what they hope to gain, how they'll do it, their personality. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not disparaging this wiki, I'm just thinking we could maybe improve it. Excerpts are good, but they don't convey the whole sense of who the character is, y'know?Lying Memories (talk) 22:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::We have a slight problem as the desire demon is a creature type not a unique character. For unique desire demons like Kitty it makes perfect sense to describe more of their personality, but I believe all our pages should have some level of consistency. If we include a personality section here it would be out of line with other group creature pages, and I truly don't know how much more we could say about desire demons personalities in general without padding the article. Adding a personality section for a creature like wolves would also be odd. Of course this is not to say this page is complete or can't be improved, and if you can write an introduction that sums up the nature of desire demons better you're welcome to write something up. 04:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Desire, species and genders. It's just occurred to me that all the desire spirits that I've encountered so far resemble humanoid females. Presumably there are spirits of desire that take the forms of humanoid males and of other sapient creatures – but have any been noted? --Muddlehead (talk) 03:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) They would mostly likely to look like a purple-grey male qunari in a thong No No the key word is Desire.. Have you ever noticed the fact that almost always its a Man being possessed by these demons tis' because they are sexy and appealing to the eye if was not for the fact they have horns and float well they would look like something spectacular What do desire demons actually feed on Desire demons what do they eat? do they eat emotion,life energy? like if they had a master what would they eat really what would he offer it Male desire demon Not sure if it's worthy of noting it in the article at all - since there's no trivia section yet - but when Dorian enters the Fade with the Inquisitor during the Wardens' quest, he refers to a desire demon (trying to seduce him) as a he. Could that imply that to meet different tastes there are both male and female desire demons? -- 21:06, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'd rather have thought that a demon/spirit doesn't have a gender, and that they are taking a form which suits their current needs. Since Dorian is attracted to men, that was the image the desire demon had taken in his case. If I were to speculate further, a single desire demon could be looking differently for each person present during the encounter. Alas, I can only guess. Saba0th (talk) 18:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::This. The fact that Desire Demons only have one female-appearing model in DAO and DA2 is just a limitation of Dragon Age being a video game. Dorian likes men, Dorian gets man. Spirits don't have a set form. It isn't really that notable.--Swampshade (talk) 22:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, I thought of this a bit later when I was having a conversation about it on the chat. The main reason I found it notable at the time is, as you said, desire demons in their default form always have a female-appearing model but that's thanks to the game's limitations likely. Oh well, doesn't matter. -- 08:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC)